


【法老相关】失忆/产乳/双性

by donutsriver



Category: all Pharaoh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Summary: 随便写写。
Kudos: 35





	【法老相关】失忆/产乳/双性

因为想不起来自己叫什么，他看两盆没开的花骨朵看了三天。

三天前收留他的男人出门去了，在他床边堆了一些吃的和两瓶水。这个男人他不认得，并且看起来对方也不认得他。但好像这并没有妨碍男人跟他做爱，他也实在没什么力气反抗。

这样的事于他已稀松平常了。

很奇怪，他的脑子里仍残留些碎片式的记忆，记得自己被不同人操过，记得那种钻心痛楚与灭顶高潮。男人操进这具身体时，他还想起来自己是个不男不女的人，想起每次被轮奸时听见的那些辱骂。

人妖、乸型、二椅子、雌孵雄。还有些，只记得那些扭曲的、兴奋与恶意夹杂的表情是在骂，嘴巴刚刚喝过生血一样，鲜红色的，一张一合，但缺失了声音，只有自己的喘息、呼痛、尖叫，最后慢慢缺氧，挣扎，剧烈翻腾。

每次想到这儿，脑袋就像被人套上垃圾袋，在脖子上绕紧收口，黑暗中逐渐窒息。

他大口喘气，又一次伸手摸到两腿之间去。五指触及的东西都是怪异的，大约只有半掌长的阴茎，躺在手里像条肉虫，那下面的袋囊也皱缩得只剩下一层粗糙的皮。再往下是一道裂口，刚刚摸上去已能感觉到有些液体从孔里汩汩流出。他把中指伸进去两节，粘液顺着淌到手心里。恶心。他感觉到恶心，开始干呕，但下体给出不一样的反应，甬道开始吮吸他的指头，双腿已不自觉难耐夹起。他厌恶这样，他已经开始幻想这时如果有根粗大的东西，肉棒或别的什么，捅到最深处搅到他泄干净身上所有的水分然后死过去。

正是这个女穴让他成为一只不知餍足的怪物。脑壳里开始发出嗡鸣，他踢开被子在木板床上左右翻滚，他捅进去第二根，第三根，最后那个只有半寸长的裂口吃下去了四根指头，粘膜边缘似乎撕裂了，快感夹杂着疼痛，电钻一样钻进、钻碎他的头，脑浆迸裂。

尽管没办法靠插入高潮，阴部边缘的摩擦最后仍让他得到片刻舒缓。他坐起来微微失神，双膝蜷起。窗边两只花盆里面是新培的土，他还有隐约印象，记得那个男人用力翻土再用力填埋。

他的记忆总这样。会一段段丢失，不知道什么时候就把什么事情忘掉了。

***

晚上男人回来，推开卧室房门时掩住口鼻，大声呵斥着把他赶进浴室。

他被迫接受花洒冲刷，男人把温度开得很烫，他疼得叫喊，皮肤泛出不正常的红。还好这样的折磨没持续太久，男人好像比他还要迫不及待结束这场虐待式的清洁，用干成硬块的毛巾擦掉他脸上和下体的水，然后把他压在洗手台上，掰开那条缝，用手抠挖。

洗手台是整块石板，他正片胸腹都贴在那上面。好像是被硌到内脏，他觉得下腹在痉挛，痛得手指脚趾都开始不自觉蜷缩。他试着扭头去看男人，想求饶，可当他真的转头，看到的却是一条形状丑陋但粗大的，完全勃起的阴茎。

积攒到现在的，未得到满足的欲望马上冲断枷锁，肆意咆哮。他扭动腰肢向那个丑东西献媚，他在镜子里看到自己露出狰狞又迷醉的表情，听见那些令人反胃的叫声，他在冲男人矫揉造作地呻吟，他一遍遍求男人进来，把他操到高潮，他自己伸出手去把两片臀肉掰开到最大，甚至摸索着去握男人的肉棒，试图送进里面。

男人抽打他的大腿和屁股，叫他骚货、婊子，然后抓着头发狠狠贯进去，又弄到撕裂淌血。男人不是什么好人的样子，从操他那天开始他就知道，男人喜欢看他流血，大概这给他的感觉像给处女开苞。这样的时候他绝不反抗的，今天也是，即便下腹已经疼到难以忍受，疼到几乎盖过女穴里被填满被摩擦的快感。

接连的撞击后来实在让他吃不消了，他控制不住自己的眼泪和叫喊。男人嫌吵，几巴掌抽在后脑勺上，仍不能阻止这样持续不停的哀叫，最后把那条擦过下体的毛巾塞到他嘴里。

闭嘴，闭嘴，臭婊子，叫你妈的叫，叫来别人要报警的，报警抓你坐牢去，听见没，闭嘴。

男人骂骂咧咧的。他的脑子又因为这通力道不轻的抽打变得模糊。莫名其妙，他眼前浮现出那两盆花来，他忘记自己有没有问过里面栽了什么花，也想不起以前有没有见过。不过这么久他还是想不起自己的名字。

我叫什么呢。我到底叫什么？我是个婊子，不男不女的怪物。那也要有名字的。我叫什么？

男人最终射到他身体里，他滑下去摊在浴室结满陈年旧垢的瓷砖上，往地面看，看到精液混着大量的血丝和血块，从两腿之间慢慢流出来。他还看到自己那个发育不全的肉虫也在勃起，外面裹着很厚的皮，无论怎样都不能完全剥露出全貌。男人把散发着腥臭的已经射精的肉柱杵到嘴边，命令他用嘴清理干净。

他闭上眼开始舔。他闭上眼觉得自己应该什么都记不起了，包括刚刚突然发现，长在自己腹部的一道新鲜的疤。

***

男人给他煮了晚餐，一碗方便面，一颗荷包蛋。他饿了，囫囵几口吃完，似乎变得有些精神和气力。男人在沙发上坐着抽烟看电视，把屋里弄得乌烟瘴气。他被烟呛得开始咳嗽，下腹持续着疼痛，又有些液体从里面往下流，很快打湿了裤子。

他以为还是这具身体在作怪，后面闻到了一些奇怪的臭味，有些像血和鱼腥味的混合。这令他惊惶，他只好坐在餐桌旁夹紧双腿不敢乱动。男人连抽几根烟，招呼他过去，让他跪下给自己口交。烟味很浓，男人没注意到他的变化，享受着服侍。他把整根肉棒都吃下去，这也是他印象中常做的事了，那些对他施暴的男人们都不讨厌被这样服侍，尤其在他自愿让他们射到嘴里，或者脸上。

有些困扰，他也不明白怎么总记得这些漫长无休止的折磨，却忘记自己是谁。他的身体也记得，他能做得很好，吮得啧啧有声，又手口并用把精液弄出来，涂在脸上。他也看不见自己做了什么表情，得到了男人的赞许，允许他好好躺在沙发上，只脱了裤子，用了比之前轻柔很多的力道操进去，甚至还帮他撸了几下。

那应该是些谄媚的笑吧。他扯着嘴角配合男人，夹紧然后发出腻人的叫床声。算上之前，男人也好像没那样大的欲求和力气，有一下没一下捣弄他，更像在玩，手也伸到衣摆里面，去揉他的胸。他只是个假女人，并没有那样柔软的两团肉，现在又瘦得厉害，以为男人揉弄一会儿就会放过他，没想到，被夹住乳尖碾磨的一瞬间，伴随快感的刺痛又一次袭上来。

妈的，这么大的奶头，真鸡巴骚。

男人也兴奋，不停刺激，两指挤压揉搓，最后用指甲盖抠挖上面小小的凹陷。他又疼到哭了，可是不敢再叫得那么大声，只好压抑着抽泣，浑身颤抖。大约持续了两三分钟，有些液体渗出来弄湿了男人的手和他的衣服，他吓得惊叫着坐起，肉棒直接捅到深处，高潮的提前抵达又让他软倒下去。

鬼叫什么，你下的奶我都吃过好几回了，玩他娘的什么失忆啊？

伴随男人的骂声，那张嘴附过来，把整个奶头全部吮进嘴里，换成用牙使劲咬磨。男人的话他没办法再去想了，他又开始头痛，又开始感到呼吸困难。他不明白为什么自己会分泌出乳汁，这样的印象一丁点也没有存在过，也不记得男人有像他自己说过的那样做。他不记得。

求、求你别、不要、别咬啊啊啊……

被咬被吸带来的酥麻比直接楔入时的疼痛更难忍，他一直用手推男人的头，可惜没起什么作用，还被男人用烟头烫了大腿和阴茎。后面男人掐他的脖子让他别再乱动，胳膊上迸起一条条青筋。他逐渐真的开始缺氧，其他一切官能都在抽离、消失，脱离这具畸形身躯控制。

可他大概是不会就这样死的。

至少不会像埋在那两个花盆里的，被这个男人掐死，由他自己分尸的，那个与他一样畸形的婴儿。他产下的那个婴儿。被人在肚子上划了一刀，一间脏兮兮的诊所里，天花板上有三个蛛网和大片黑色的霉块。

他为自己终于想起一些事情而感到由衷欢愉。

FIN


End file.
